


Group Hug

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Happy Holidays, You Heathens! [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blended family, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, christmas theme, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: She’s what brings them all together, their love for this little girl and one another.





	Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxy0008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxy0008/gifts).



> Merry christmas Stormmie! Hope you like it!

Tweek sighed happily as he hung a homemade ornament on the tree. In the Christmas rush at work he’d almost forgotten it. It was difficult sometimes, as he only had his daughter living with them half the time. This Christmas the house had looked so adult, and they’d only just found time to get the tree up now. He had some other ornaments packed away into a box that she could put on the tree once she got here, but he wanted the house to look appropriately festive so that it would feel magical to her when she got here. 

 

Craig was nervous, which was strange to Tweek. It wasn’t like he’d never met Tweek’s child before, they’d spent tons of time together. Craig tucked her in probably as half as often as Tweek did. 

 

“What’s the matter?” He asked his boyfriend of not quite a year. They hadn’t been officially “together” all that long but they’d been friends for as long as Tweek could remember. Craig had been there long before she was born, Craig was the person Tweek confided in when Bebe told him she was pregnant. He was terrified - they’d just had sex the once, completely random and unplanned. Nobody was planning a baby, and they’d almost not had her. The thought made him feel sick now, she was definitely his. 

 

“It’s just… I don’t want to ruin Lily’s Christmas” Craig said awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

 

“Why would you ruin her Christmas?” Tweek asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Because I’m not her mom or her dad, yet I’m here in the middle. I’m an obstacle that stops her mommy and daddy being together” he says sadly.

 

“What? No” Tweek replied with a frown “We’ve never been together, she’s  _ -hnn-  _ never known us as together. This is her normal, man.”

 

“I wasn’t your boyfriend before, what if she thinks I’m an intruder?” Craig asks wearily “I haven’t done Christmas with you all before.”

 

This much is true, usually Craig would go home to his parents for the holiday. This year he’d opted to stay, primarily because he and Tweek had moved in together not too long ago and Tweek never left for Christmas. Tweek couldn’t really, he’d either be having a Christmas without Lily or be taking Lily away from Bebe. And he wanted none of those things. 

 

“Bebe’s been dating Clyde for almost as long as  _ -ah-  _ Lily’s been alive” Tweek said “and she has no problems with him being part of our Christmas.”

 

“I guess” Craig said “she’s older now though, she can understand more.”

 

“We live together, you’re a huge part of her life. That isn’t going to magically  _ -nghh- _ change on Christmas” Tweek promises “you’re the fun one.”

 

Craig laughed at that “it’s the only way to escape the evil step-parent stereotype.”

 

“There are zero evil step-parents here” Tweek said, smiling. 

 

Perhaps because the situation was so unorthodox they’d never really had much of an issue with being a blended family. Tweek and Bebe were never going to be together as a couple, he helped her out when she was pregnant and he took half the parenting responsibilities but there weren’t romantic feelings there. Lily was still a baby when Bebe fell in love with Clyde, and Tweek really had nothing to be jealous of. If she’d taken Lily away from him then there’d have been a problem but she’s always been happy to have an equal partner in parenting. 

 

All three were going to be here soon, this year opting to have Christmas at Tweek and Craigs. Last year it was at Bebe and Clyde’s but Tweek knew that they were having a stressful time at the moment and really weren’t up to hosting. Tweek usually hated hosting things but for just Bebe, Lily and Clyde he’d be fine.

 

Bebe had tearily confessed to Tweek, when dropping Lily off the other week, that she and Clyde had been trying to have a baby for a year or so. And they’d only just discovered that it wasn’t going to be possible, something was wrong on Clyde’s end, Tweek didn’t push. He just knew Bebe was upset that she wasn’t going to be able to have a child with the love of her life. It hadn’t felt like an appropriate time to remind her that sperm donors and adoption exist. Especially since Tweek knew the feeling of frustration that he couldn’t have biological offspring with the person he loved either. 

 

He and Craig weren't there yet anyway, they hadn't even had their one year anniversary. (Not that that had stopped Bebe and him from having a baby.) Lily felt like enough anyway. Clyde often said as much, he adored Lily. He always treated her as his own without stepping on Tweek toes. Clyde always had felt like a warm addition, not a threat. 

 

Tweek reverie was interrupted by the sharp knock of the door. He raced to answer it, already knowing who was on the other side. His heart already felt warm and full in the anticipation. As predicted, the other half of his heart and soul were on the other side of the door. 

 

“Daddy!” Lily squealed, wriggling out of Bebe arms and flinging herself onto Tweek. Tweek was quick to scoop her up and plant a kiss on her little blonde head. She looked more like Bebe, in Tweeks humble opinion. She had his hair though, near white-blonde (as his had been at her age), fine and wild. Craig said that she had Tweeks chubby cheeks, but her eyes, lips, nose were all Bebe’s. 

 

“Where Craig?” she enquired.

 

“Inside, we were just finishing decorating the  _ -nnn-  _ tree if you wanted to join in?” he suggested. 

 

“Yes!” she shrieked excitedly, wriggling out of his arms much like she had Bebe’s. She rushed inside and into the living room where Tweek could hear Craig greeting her - he didn't sound nervous anymore. 

 

“Hi” he said to Clyde and Bebe, beckoning them inside. All three had a small chuckle to themselves at how much of a whirlwind Lily was. Tweek was sure no child with his genes could be quiet and relaxed. No way. She wasn't anxious all the time like he was though, she's mostly just excitable - Tweek hopes that's environmental and something he, Bebe, Clyde and Craig can take credit for. 

 

“What if we finish decorating the tree all together? As a family?” Craig suggests when the three of them enter the living room. Craig is bent down to Lily’s level as she decides just where she wants her ornament to go. 

 

“Decorating kinda late” Bebe observed.

 

“Work got busy” Tweek confessed “we wanted it up for her though.”

 

Clyde ignores them and swoops in on Craig and Lily. “Where do you want to put your decoration, Lily?” Clyde asks her “Maybe Craig could lift you up so that it could go near the top?”

 

Lily nods furiously “up high Craig!” She commands. And Craig, much like every other person in Lily’s life, does as he is told happily. 

 

Both Tweek and Clyde are on the shorter side, so Craig is the only tall Daddy. Tweek isn’t sure if he should think of Craig as a Daddy to Lily yet, but he sort of involuntarily does. He doesn’t want Craig to feel less important than Clyde and she’s been calling Clyde “Daddy Clyde” ever since she could say the words. But whatever she calls him, Lily enjoys the benefits of Craig’s height through piggy backs and being lifted in the air. 

 

He is still her Daddy though, just Daddy. Her Daddy who has his own special place in her heart. He doesn’t feel like that place has ever been encroached on or threatened even though Lily technically has two other Father figures, Bebe being the only mom. There’s a space that only her Daddy can occupy, he knows it when she asks specifically for him or when she’s sick and nobody else’s touch or voice will soothe her. 

 

“Hug” Lily says almost as soon as Craig has put her down. It’s her new thing at the moment, bossily demanding hugs from whoever will listen.

 

“From who, baby?” Bebe asks her.

 

“All” she says, arms outstretched “all hug.”

 

“Oh” Craig says, “a group hug.”

 

“A family hug” Clyde counters pulling both Craig and Lily close, Bebe and Tweek are not far behind and jump in. They close the space with Lily in the middle and she makes a small humming noise in contentment. She’s what brings them all together, their love for this little girl and one another. 

 

“Merry Christmas beautiful girl” Tweek says, finding her cheek to plant a kiss on.

 

“Merry Christmas Daddy” she echoes with a giggle. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
